


I'm a Big Fan

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic!Gallavich, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Mickey Milkovich is hot, Social Media, Twitter, domestic!ixm, fan!mickey, singer - Freeform, upset!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: I think Mickey is probably the type with absolutely no sense of pop culture. How about he tries using Twitter, posts a photo of himself that appeals to a very famous singer/actor who inbox him asking for a date, Mickey only agrees coz he's pissed at Ian. Debbie finds out but thinks the guy is a fraud. Then when every one get to the cafe they're like dude wth xxx is seriously there courting Mickey?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun, thanks anon! 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

When Guy Spencer finally started to become famous, his manager told him to never interact too closely with fans, no matter how old they were. They tended to become obsessed and then make up stories to get famous themselves.   
  
    But his manager never said what to do when someone who looked like they were made to be sexually frustrating followed him on Twitter. He didn’t follow him back, he wasn’t an idiot, but he did screenshot his profile so he could memorise his Twitter handle and go back to look at his photos whenever he wanted.   
  
    Through his stalkerish activities, he found out that the guy was named Mickey, he was from Chicago, and he _really_ liked Guy’s band. His tweets were either about Ian, whoever the _hell_ that was, or Yevgeny, whoever the hell that was, or about Guy and his band. Guy also figured out pretty quickly that Mickey was into guys, since he had once written a tweet saying how attractive Guy was.   
  
    So when it coincided that Guy was in Chicago on business and Mickey posted a selfie that was _hot as fuck_ (so hot that Guy couldn’t hold himself back anymore), Guy knew it was a sign. He gazed down at that photo as his driver took him to his hotel, almost salivating over those beautiful blue eyes and amazing black hair and wet white shirt. Mickey was at the beach and had clearly gone into the water with his shirt on, and it had just a devastating effect on Guy.   
  
    Fuck what his manager said, Guy decided, he had to meet Mickey in person.   
  
    He quickly opened a new message, luckily Mickey allowed messages from people who don’t follow him, and typed out, _Hey, it’s Guy Spencer here. I’m just messaging to say you are gorgeous and I was wondering if you’d want to meet up while I’m in town? Let me know (;_   
  
    Guy hoped he didn’t sound like too much of an arrogant dick and sent the message, exhaling deeply to try and stop being so nervous about Mickey’s response.   
  
*  
  
‘Oh, fuck you, Gallagher!’ Mickey snapped, acknowledging in the back of his head that his phone just went off with a message. ‘I do shit around here!’   
  
    ‘Oh, yeah?’ Ian arched an eyebrow in response, scrubbing at a plate harder than before. ‘Name _one time_ you’ve actually done any work to make sure this place is a nice place to live.’   
  
    ‘I took out the fuckin’ garbage last week!’ Mickey argued.   
  
    ‘Oh, _wow_. Thanks, Mickey, I can’t believe I forgot that, since it was such a remarkable and memorable event because you’ve only done it that one time.’   
  
    ‘You told me to only name one time, dickhead.’   
  
    ‘Whatever, Mickey. Fuck off and go be a slob somewhere else, alright?’   
  
    ‘Fuck you, Gallagher,’ Mickey snapped back. ‘Why don’t you just jerk off into your dish soap and leave me alone?’   
  
    Mumbling to himself, Mickey picked up his phone to see a message from _fuckin’ Guy Spencer_. He stared at it wide-eyed for a second, not really believing what was in front of his very eyes. He was so shocked that he didn’t notice Debbie walk herself into their apartment, greeting Ian before joining Mickey at his side.   
  
    ‘What are you looking at?’ Debbie asked, confused at Mickey’s expression.   
  
    ‘Guy Spencer just messaged me on Twitter…’ Mickey said, but it sounded like a question.   
  
    Debbie frowned. ‘Guy Spencer? _The_ Guy Spencer? Let me see.’   
  
    Mickey handed it to her and watched her look down at it with a frown. After a second, Ian joined them and looked down at the phone too, eyes wide.   
  
    Debbie just shook her head and went to hand it back to Mickey before Ian tore it from her hands. Debbie just rolled her eyes and said, ‘Mickey, don’t freak out, it’s probably a fake account.’   
  
    Mickey’s heart sunk at that. He knew that he shouldn’t feel disappointed, but he was. Guy Spencer was so attractive and, from what he’s seen of his interviews, a great guy. It felt nice to think that maybe he had some interest in Mickey.   
  
    ‘“I’m just messaging to say you are gorgeous and I was wondering if you’d want to meet up while I’m…”’ Ian trailed off, reading the message before snorting. ‘Yeah, this has gotta be a fake account. He sounds like an arrogant dick anyway.’   
  
    Mickey frowned, a little annoyed. ‘Why does it have to be a fake account?’   
  
    ‘Well, he’s famous, Mick, he could have anyone…’ Ian said, ignorant of how hurtful he was being.   
  
    Mickey scowled. ‘What, so he could have anyone, and I wouldn’t be part of that anyone? Why, because I’m so fuckin’ unattractive? Fuck you, Gallagher. I’m going to meet the “arrogant dick”, since he’s such a fake.’   
  
    Before Ian could react, Mickey had his coat on and was heading out the door, typing something out on this phone.   
  
    Debbie sighed. ‘Nice one.’   
  
    Ian rubbed at his face, realising his mistake. ‘Damn it. That wasn’t what I meant.’   
  
    ‘Well, whatever, we should stop him! Or at least follow him.’   
  
    Ian frowned. ‘Why?’   
  
    ‘This guy could be insane and try to kill Mickey!’ Debbie snapped, completely frustrated with her older brother. ‘Or he could not be Guy, but also be really hot and sweep Mickey off his feet.’   
  
    Ian decided he really didn’t want either of those situations to happen, so they were quickly out the door and following Mickey.   
  
*  
  
Guy had been shocked when Mickey had responded, to say the least. Mickey was demanding to meet at that moment, though, so Guy quickly got dressed and headed out to meet the new love of his life. He had been getting undressed so he could nap after his long flight, but fuck sleep! Mickey had just offered to meet up for a date!   
  
    He didn’t bother trying to put on a disguise, since he wasn’t as famous as some other people, so he knew he might only be recognised by one or two people. Only the fans of the band bothered to know what he looked like.   
  
    The whole drive there, he was nervous that Mickey was actually a fake account and he was about to meet a serial killer, but, when he got there, he looked through the glass to see Mickey from the picture. He was looking down at his phone, biting his lip nervously before looking around the cafe. Guy rushed in, not wanting to leave Mickey wondering if he was going to show up one more minute.   
  
    ‘Uh, hi,’ Guy said nervously and smiled as Mickey looked up at him with wide eyes.   
  
    ‘Holy shit. It’s actually you,’ Mickey responded.   
  
*  
  
Ian and Debbie stared through the window in shock at Mickey sitting at a table with fucking Guy Spencer sitting across from him. Ian couldn’t believe his eyes, and he _really_ didn’t like how he could see what a hot couple Guy and Mickey made. Almost immediately, his jaw clenched tight and he made a move to go inside and break this _date_ up.   
  
    Debbie quickly grabbed his arm and said, ‘Wait!’   
  
    Ian frowned. ‘What the fuck, Debs? If you haven’t noticed, that’s a hot, famous singer courting _my_ boyfriend.’   
  
    Debbie scowled right back at him. ‘After you made his self-esteem plummet, the least you could do is let Mickey have this. Just give him five more minutes of harmless flirting before you bust in there like the possessive dickhead you are.’   
  
    Ian stuck his tongue out at his sassy little sister, but sighed in defeat, watching for three more minutes while Mickey and Guy laughed and talked and Guy made major fuck-me eyes at _his_ boyfriend. Soon, he couldn’t take it anymore and barged in.   
  
    ‘Mickey, I’m sorry, okay?’ He just decided to go right into the apology. ‘I was a dick, but please, please don’t leave me for him. I know it’s tempting because he’s really hot and famous, but I love you.’   
  
    Guy snorted. ‘Christ, you were right about him, Mickey.’   
  
    Mickey smirked a little, nodding. ‘Yeah, he’s a piece of work, but I love him.’   
  
    Ian frowned. ‘Wait, what is going on, here?’   
  
    ‘As soon as Guy came in, I had to tell him I had a boyfriend, Gallagher. I didn’t expect it to be him, so I didn’t really care about accepting his date, but when it was him, I had to tell him I wasn’t available.’   
  
    ‘Then what are you still doing here?’ Ian asked.   
  
    ‘Well, despite the _huge disappointment_ , I still wanted to talk to him,’ Guy answered. ‘Mickey seems like an interesting guy, so I couldn’t turn down his request to just talk. Turns out he wanted to know a few things about my music.’   
  
    ‘And I got great answers, man, thanks.’ Mickey grinned.   
  
    Guy nodded, standing and turning to Ian. ‘You should be more careful, Ian. I’ve shown some people Mickey’s photo and they had the same reaction as me. A lot of people are big fans of Mickey.’   
  
    ‘Well, I’m the president-of-the-fan-club, big-fucking-scrapbook-dedicated-to-him, stalker, number-one fan. So everyone else can fuck off,’ Ian responded with a snarky grin.   
  
    Guy just laughed, patting Ian’s shoulder before heading out. Over his shoulder, he called out, ‘I’ll talk to you later, Mickey.’   
  
    Ian frowned, turning back to his boyfriend. ‘He’s going to talk to you later?’   
  
    Mickey nodded, holding up his phone. ‘He added me on Twitter so I can ask him any questions I want, or in case you and me break up.’   
  
    ‘Well, that’s not happening,’ Ian said grumpily, sitting down next to Mickey. ‘So he can fuck off and stop being such a creep.’   
  
    ‘Aw, c’mon, Gallagher, you can’t blame him.’ Mickey laughed. ‘He’s a big fan.’

**Author's Note:**

> I liked having the argument they have be super domestic. I can't help myself. Also, it turns out I actually write better when I'm not trying so hard to write a PERFECT fic. I need to calm down a little, because that's when my fics are better I think...idk.


End file.
